filmfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
La Fièvre dans le sang
La Fièvre dans le sang (Splendor in the Grass) est un film américain réalisé par Elia Kazan, sorti en 1961. Analyse critique L'histoire se déroule dans une petite ville du Kansas, en 1928. Deux collégiens, Deanie et Bud, sont amoureux l'un de l'autre. Ace, le père de Bud, riche homme d'affaire, a d'ambitieux projets pour son fils; Deanie, est issue d'une famille de classe moyenne conservatrice. Tout serait presque parfait si les deux jeunes adultes n’étaient pas confrontés à l’interdiction explicite de leurs parents : ne jamais passer à l’acte. Cette frustration devant l’évidente tentation s’identifie dès les premières scènes : seul dans la voiture de Bud, le jeune couple se livre à des caresses avant de renoncer à aller plus loin. Pourtant, en témoigne la violente cascade d’eau au second plan, métaphore de la pulsion sexuelle, le désir animal est bien là, prêt à tout faire imploser. Bud s’énerve, frappe son volant, sort de la voiture et claque la portière. Difficile pour eux de s’affranchir de ces strictes conventions. Les scènes suivantes le prouvent, notamment lorsque la mère de Dean ne cesse de lui répéter que l’acte n’est acceptable que dans l’unique but de concevoir et quand chez Bud, la grande sœur Ginny se livre sans vergogne à tous les hommes, peu soucieuse des ragots que la petite ville se plaît à répandre sur son compte. Le jeune couple n’a donc pas d’autre choix que celui d’attendre le mariage et les quatre années qui les séparent de la fin du parcours universitaire de Bud. Leur couple ne résistera pas à une telle pression: Bud a une aventure avec une "fille facile"; apprenant cela, Deanie sombre dans la folie, tente de se suicider et est finalement enfermée dans une maison de santé; Bud, de son côté, décide d'obéir à son père et part étudier dans une grande université, Yale. Survient alors la crise économique de 1929, le père de Bud est ruiné. Il révèle à son fils que les grands projets qu'il avait pour lui ne vont pas pouvoir se réaliser, puis se suicide. Bud se marie avec Angelina, une serveuse d'origine italienne rencontrée pendant ses études, et s'installe avec elle à la campagne. Deanie, entretemps, est sortie de l'hôpital et accepte la demande en mariage d'un autre malade, étudiant en médecine. Rentrant chez ses parents, elle décide d'aller retrouver Bud. Lors de leur rencontre, Deanie et Bud comprennent tout ce qu'ils ont irrémédiablement perdu. Le film se termine sur ces vers de Wordsworth: "Though nothing can bring back the hour Of splendour in the grass, of glory in the flower; We will grieve not, rather find Strength in what remains behind" (Bien que rien ne puisse ranimer le temps De l'herbe splendide et des fleurs glorieuses; Nous ne nous lamenterons pas, mais puiserons notre Force dans ce qui reste derrière nous). Elia Kazan, qui fit part de ses réticences vis-à-vis de la religion, évite pourtant le piège d’une dénonciation manichéenne. Au contraire, le pasteur de la petite ville est à la fois le seul à poliment mépriser le père carriériste de Bud et à offrir une oreille attentive au désespoir de Dean. L’aveuglement des parents à comprendre leurs propres enfants est bel et bien l’aveuglement de toute une société devant l’impensable, une crise boursière sans précédent qui renverra toute l’importance accordée aux convenances sexuelles et à la réussite sociale au néant le plus total. La fin du film est est empreint d'une bouleversante mélancolie, notamment lors de ses dernières scènes. La Fièvre dans le sang est avant tout un film sur l’apprentissage et les désillusions, d’une violence psychologique qui n’aurait rien à envier aux drames de Tennessee Williams. Distribution * Natalie Wood : Wilma Dean 'Deanie' Loomis * Warren Beatty : Bud Stamper *Pat Hingle : Ace Stamper, le père de Bud, riche pétrolier *Audrey Christie : Mme Loomis, la mère de Deanie *Fred Stewart : Del Loomis, le père de Deanie, épicier *Barbara Loden : Ginny Stamper, la sœur de Bud, extravertie et rebelle *Zohra Lampert : Angelina, la serveuse rencontrée par Bud *Joanna Roos : Mme Stamper, la mère de Bud *John McGovern : Doc Smiley, le médecin *Jan Norris : Juanita Howard, la jolie "fille facile" du collège *Martine Bartlett : Miss Metclaf, l'enseignante au collège *Marla Adams : June, collégienne amie de Deanie *Crystal Field : Hazel, collégienne amie de Deanie *Sandy Dennis : Kay, collégienne amie de Deanie *Gary Lockwood : Toots, courtisan de Deanie au bal Fiche technique * Titre : La Fièvre dans le sang * Titre original : Splendor in the Grass * Réalisation : Elia Kazan * Scénario : William Inge * Production : Elia Kazan et William Inge pour la Warner Bros. Pictures * Photographie : Boris Kaufman * Musique originale: David Amram * Durée : 124 minutes * Dates de sortie : aux USA ; 31 janvier 1962 France Category:Film américain Category:film sorti en 1961